Bluejam
}} Bluejam was the captain of the Bluejam Pirates, and an infamous pirate of the East Blue. Appearance Bluejam was a tall man with short hair on his top that is fashioned in a striped manner, but the hair flowed down long and unkempt on his sides. It seemed half of his molars were missing in an alternating pattern, and he wore the traditional captain's jacket over a white shirt. Personality Bluejam was a cruel pirate, who killed his own subordinate for failure.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 584 and Episode 494, Bluejam kills Porchemy for losing to Ace and Sabo. He was also deceptive as he claimed that he liked strong people which incited Ace and Luffy into his crew. However, this was only part of his ploy to use them to load explosives into the Gray Terminal, and then tying them down to leave them to die in the flames they assisted in unintentionally. On top of this, his most defining character trait was his wish to become a Noble, for the wealth and the life would grant him. For that, he was willing to contract the King of the Goa Kingdom, and kill all of the people in Gray Terminal via arson, in order to be promoted to his dreams. This proved to be his downfall, for he was deceived by his contractors and left to die.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 585 and Episode 500, Bluejam retrieves Sabo from Ace and Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 586 and Episode 500, Bluejam reveals his desire to be a noble, and contracted the Goa king to destroy Gray Terminal. Bluejam also believed that on the battlefield the only one's who survived were the strong and cowardly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 587 and Episode 501, Bluejam's last actions after being betrayed by his contractors. Abilities and Powers Bluejam was a well-known pirate in the East Blue, whose feared reputation had been remarked by many characters since his first appearance. He was shown to have a strong will, appearing unaffected by Ace's burst of Haki, while his entire crew fainted. Weapons Bluejam was seen using a flintlock when shooting Porchemy to death, and also wielded a rifle during the arson of the Gray Terminal. He was later armed with a long, standard pirate sabre, which he seemed quite proficient in wielding, as he was able to draw it and parry Curly Dadan's attack in mere seconds. History Contract with Goa Kingdom Both Portgas D. Ace and Sabo steal Bluejam's money to buy a pirate ship. After Porchemy's defeat at the hands of Ace and Sabo, Bluejam shot Porchemy dead. Later, Sabo's father paid him and his crew to find his son for him so he could return home to live with his family. He was also ordered to "take care" of Ace and Monkey D. Luffy so that they could never see Sabo again. Instead of killing Ace and Luffy right away he convinced them to help him move some cargo boxes to marked points in a map, which in fact contained explosives and oil that would be used to start a fire that would kill everyone in Trash Mountain. Bluejam was promised by the King of Goa Kingdom that if he succeeded, he would be made a noble. However, once the plan was in operation, Bluejam and his pirates were deceived and left outside the Great Gate to die in the fire they themselves created. They were also used as the scapegoats for who caused the fire all on their own, ironically believing they did so to prevent the World Nobles from visiting. He attempted to come back to his boat, but it was caught up in flames as well, but then he spots Ace and Luffy, and said he would kill them if they didn't tell him the location of their treasure. Ace tells him, and Bluejam's crew try to take Ace and Luffy with them, but are stopped by Dadan and her family of Mountain Bandits. They manage to escape, but Ace stays to fight him, and so does Dadan for being responsible for Ace. He was ultimately defeated by the two. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, but he most likely died due to the fire started by his crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 588 and Episode 503, Ace and Dadan returns to Mount Corvo, revealing that they successfully defeated Bluejam. Major Battle * Bluejam vs. Curly Dadan and Portgas D. Ace Anime and Manga Differences The anime shows his defeat in more detail, where it is shown that during the fight Bluejam was overpowering the two of them; however, Ace managed to strangle him while Dadan gave him a beating, presumably to death as Bluejam was at the very least unconscious, thus reducing the odds that he may have survived either the fight or the fire. References es:Bluejam Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists